Smallville (Season 11, E4 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Directly following the events of the Smallville TV show season 10 finale. This follows the events of everyone's favorite characters. I hope you all enjoy and if you haven't check out my previous episodes! Hope you enjoy!


**Season 11- Episode 4: Lantern**

_Scene: One week has passed since Alan Scott had passed away in the hospital from the wound he had sustained from unknown causes. News of his death has spread back to the JSA Brownstone and Watchtower where the members current and past of the heroes are mourning the loss of their fallen comrade. The JSA Brownstone is currently empty as the team are all currently attending the funeral in Gotham City. It is mid-afternoon in Gotham City_. _Most of the original JSA still living are attending except for the missing Jay Garrick_.

**Priest**: Family and friends we are here today mourn the loss of Alan Scott. He was a successful business entrepreneur here in Gotham Broadcasting as well as a beloved friend and mentor to many. *_The Priest holding a bible in one hand standing above the open casket_*

**Chloe**: Clark don't you find it weird how the medical examiner couldn't find anything that would've caused the wound that killed Alan. *_Whispering to Clark who is to here left, holding Lois's hand, as Oliver is to her right_*

**Clark**: I have been trying to look into it and I can't find any plausible cause for that wound either, it is not of this Earth. Lois actually wrote the article on Alan's death to try and help me out. *_Still holding Lois's hand_*

**Chloe**: Well Oliver and I are all settled in our new apartment in Star City and I am working on setting up a secure communication between Watchtower and Star City, so that I can help you from my apartment. *_Grabbing Oliver's hand_*

**Clark**: Let's hope you will be able to help us from there, I know we all miss you two. *_Clark trying to stay quiet_*

**Priest**: If there are any words anyone would like to say about Alan Scott at this time please step forward and share your beloved memories. *_The priest stepping aside for anyone to let others take the stand for a word_*

**Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite**: I know many of you may not know me, but Alan Scott was a close friend of mine. He was good friend, hard worker, and was a very loving person to all who needed him. I worked beside Alan for many year and I am very sad to see him go on to the next world. *_Standing before the funeral in quiet words and then stepping down from the podium_*

**Priest**: Would anyone else like to say anything? *_Looking across the funeral_*

_Scene: Meanwhile in the JSA Brownstone the cask that use to hold Dr. Fate's helmet is now empty and now all the artifacts in the Brownstone are uncovered. Light is shining through the main window of the building. The ring begins to glow along with the lantern beside it. As the light is growing brighter the mask and lantern disappear. The ring begins to glow even brighter_.

**Voices from the Ring**: Brightest day, blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light. *_The ring glows brighter_* The ring will pick a new guardian for Earth. *_The rings begins floating within the case and disappears into a green light_*

_Scene: Back at the funeral the JSA, JLA, and members of the community pay their respects to Alan Scott as his casket is being lowered into the ground_.

**Lois**: I am really sorry for your loss, Charles. Clark and I know how close you all were. *_Holding Clark's hand still and patting Charles McNider on the back, now beginning to whisper_* If anyone of the old team needs anything I hope you know we are all here for you.

**Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite**: Thank you Ms? *_Looking for an answer with a look of confusion on his face trying to figure out who he is talking too_*

**Lois**: Lane, Mr. McNider. Lois Lane and this is my fiancée, Clark Kent. *_Holding Clark's hand as she offers her other for a handshake_*

**Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite**: Thank you Ms. Lane. *_Shaking Lois's hand_* Unfortunately Mr. Scott did not have any relatives to my knowledge. I am happy the younger generation is able to take over the mantle we had to leave behind. *_Smiling a small grin_*

**Clark**: Lois herself is not per-say a powered hero as the rest of us, but it is honor to finally meet you. *_Clark smiling and pushing up his glass then offering a handshake as well_*

**Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite**: Well Mr. Kent, you are doing the people of the world an honor, but you shouldn't share your secret with anyone outside of your team. It isn't safe. *_Smiling at Clark and speaking softly so no one else can hear the conversation_*

**Clark**: I just hope to keep what your team started upheld and protect the innocent who need it. *_Pushing back up his glasses_* Lois, I think it is best we leave Mr. McNider alone others probably want to talk to each of the team. *_Smiling_* I hope you have a better day.

**Chloe**: *_Walking up to Clark as they are leaving Charles and the other members of the JSA have their own time to mourn_* Clark are they all okay? I was only able to talk to Dinah's mother.

**Oliver**: *_Standing beside Chloe_* As far as I can tell all of the living JSA members are here, but I swore Jay Garrick would come. I guess maybe the death of one of his closest allies would be hard to cope with. *_Looking around real quickly and lowering his voice slightly_* But one thing does surprise me.

**Clark and Chloe**: What's that? *_Speaking exactly at the same time then looking at each other with a small surprised look on their faces_*

**Oliver**: Well you see that young man over there waiting in line to speak to Charles and Dinah's mother? *_Looking over but trying not to draw too much attention to themselves_*

**Lois**: Yeah Olie, but what about him? He seems perfectly normal to me. *_Looking over, not trying to hide the fact she is looking over_*

**Olive**r: Well Lois, that kid is none other than Dick Grayson. *_Now looking away from the young man hoping he did not notice them looking over at him_*

**Clark**: Who is Dick Grayson? *_Clark asking quietly to Chloe hoping not to offend anyone but acting very confused_*

**Lois**: That's Dick Grayson? *_Lois hitting Clark_* Clark we gotta get you more into reading the articles outside of the Planet. Dick Grayson is the adopted protégé of the billionaire son of Gotham, Bruce Wayne.

**Clark**: Bruce Wayne? Why does that name sound familiar? *_Clark looking at Oliver for some sort of answer_*

**Oliver**: Oh come on Clark. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. He is only one the most upstanding people in the rich community at one point he and I discussed working on some projects together.

**Chloe**: Why didn't I ever hear about this? *_Chloe now with a look of confusion looking at Oliver_*

**Oliver**: It was years ago before you and I were together Chloe. It was actually around the time you were trying to help Davis Bloome. *_Oliver now trying to reassure Chloe that they have no secrets_*

**Clark**: Well I mean I wonder why Bruce Wayne wouldn't be here. *_Clark uses his super hearing to listen in on Dick Grayson who has now begun to speak to Charles and Dinah's mother_*

**Dick Grayson**: Mr. Wayne would like to send his regards and apologize for not being present this afternoon. Some last minute work came up that needed to be attended to, but Mr. Wayne would like me to tell you if you need anything to give him a call. *_Dick offering a handshake to each of them individually_*

**Clark**: Apparently Mr. Wayne had some last minute business that needed his attention so he could not be here. *_Clark speaking quietly letting only Oliver, Chloe, and Lois know_*

**Chloe**: Clark, I thought you didn't use your powers to ease drop on people's conversations.

**Clark**: Well I think we need to keep an ear out for anyone who may know what happened to Alan. *_Trying to come up with a quick reason for ease dropping_*

**Oliver**: Chloe, Clark is right. Bruce Wayne is a powerful man with access to thousands of satellite images, just like us, we should keep our ears open for any possible news. *_Covering Clark's back_*

**Arthur Curry**: Hey guys, *_Trying to whisper_* sorry to try and run out so quickly I just got a message from Mera. It's a little urgent.

**Clark**: It's alright Arthur, but you let us know if you need anything. *_Acknowledging the urgent tone_*

**Arthur Curry**: You got it. *_Giving a quick response then walking briskly away trying not to draw any attention to himself_*

**Dick Grayson**: *_Walking up to Oliver offering out a handshake_* Hello Mr. Queen, I'm sure if you remember me. My name is Dick Grayson, Mr. Wayne brought me along on one of your business meetings with him. It's a pleasure to see you again. *_Smiling and trying to be very polite_*

**Oliver**: *_Shaking his hand back_* Oh now, you know you don't need to be so formal with me called me Oliver. *_Pausing for a second_* I should introduce you, Dick Grayson this is my wife, Chloe Queen.

**Chloe**: Pleasure to meet you. *_Smiling and greeting Dick_*

**Oliver**: Why last time I saw you was about four years ago, when you were still a kid just getting used to being under Bruce's wing. You've grown quite a bit. *_Joking around with Dick_*

**Dick Grayson**: Well Mr. Queen to be fair I was only thirteen when I met you. Hopefully Mr. Wayne's influence has helped me grown up a little. *_Laughing for a second_*

**Oliver**: So what does Bruce have you do now? Don't tell me you just deliver messages still. *_Nudging Dick a little bit_*

**Dick Grayson**: No, no actually Mr. Wayne has been showing me the ropes of how to run Wayne Enterprises so he has someone he can trust to help him, if it gets too busy. But I will send Mr. Wayne your regards, I am sure he would be happy to hear from you sometime. *_Trying to be respectful and not overstep any boundaries_*

**Oliver**: I will give Bruce a call sometime. I just got moved to Star City so I won't be very close to Gotham anymore. *_Laughing_*

**Dick Grayson**: Hopefully we will see you around then. Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Queen. *_Nodding to them and walking away_*

_Scene: As people are slowly leaving the funeral Victor/Cyborg receives an alert from Watchtower and it's scanners_. _Victor/Cyborg quickly looks around and runs up to Chloe_. _Clark and Lois have just taken the truck and starting the long drive back to Metropolis_.

**Victor/Cyborg**: *_Lowering his voice but still sounding urgent_* Chloe did you get that? I don't think Clark was sent the alert and I don't see him anywhere.

**Chloe**: Victor what are you talking about? Clark didn't hook his phone into the new system? *_Chloe quickly looking around_* Look Victor I got the update, I have my computer in the car. I think if you plug into it you can access Watchtower from my laptop. *_Beginning to walk with Victor back to her car, while Oliver is talking to John Jones near the burial site_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: I am just going to see what set off the alert, if it is urgent I will get ahold of Clark and have him super speed to Watchtower. *_Reassuring Chloe he isn't trying to keep Clark out of the loop_*

**Chloe**: I understand Victor, sometimes it is easier not to alert Clark right away because he goes all DEFCON one on us. *_Opening the car and offering he laptop to Victor_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: *_Hooking himself into the laptop_* Alright I'm in. *_Typing for a little bit_* Watchtower got a hit. Clark asked me to look for any strange phenomenon in the atmosphere since Zod was sent away. I obviously already took out Darkseid but Watchtower did find something else.

**Chloe**: There was something else that came to Earth? *_Chloe whispering but definitely on high alert_* Victor what are you talking about?

**Victor/Cyborg**: Clark said he found a girl he used to know named Alicia, she was alive and actually real. Clark was afraid if she was given a second chance around the time Lex was someone else might have as well. We found out it was a rip in space and time. *_Victor now beginning to type again_* Well Watchtower found the period in which the rip happened that brought Alicia back, and something else came through the same tear.

**Chloe**: Victor, how much of the team knows about this? *_Chloe now in shock hearing about Clark's secret want for a global scan_* What did Watchtower just find?

**Victor/Cyborg**: Only Clark, John Jones, and I know about this global scan. *_Victor pausing for a minute_* Watchtower didn't get a clear shot of what else came through the rip, but the rip has sealed now. Watchtower just found that two people did come through the rip at different times that day.

**Chloe**: Can we get a read on who or what might have come back through? *_Chloe taking the computer from Victor trying to get Watchtower to scan a clearer image_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: *_Looking at the screen_* As far as I can tell the clearest we are going to get is that black blur on the screen. *_Now pointing at a small blur on the screen_*

**Chloe**: We should tell Clark as soon as we can. *_Chloe pulling out her phone_* I'll just send him a quick text. *_Texting Clark there is something urgent and they need to use the secure line_*

_Scene: Clark and Lois are driving in the car on their way back to Metropolis. The road appears to be mostly empty and it is now mid-afternoon. The surroundings are becoming more lush and green. Clark is periodically looking behind them, letting Lois drive some of the stretch_.

**Lois**: Clark what are you looking at? *_Lois now checking out the side and rear view mirrors_*

**Clark**: Lois, pull over. *_Clark now placing his hand on Lois's_* And make sure you're all buckled in.

**Lois**: What's going on? *_Lois pulling over and now watching Clark unbuckle his seat belt_*

**Clark**: I can hear something wrong with the truck but it's very quiet. I am going to carry the car closer to Metropolis so that we don't risk not being able to make it. *_Clark now stepping outside the truck positioning himself to lift the truck_* Ready Lois?

**Lois**: Clark what if someone sees you without the cape on? *_Worried tone in her voice_*

**Clark**: Alright Lois. *_Clark spinning around quickly several times and now in his Superman attire_* Now are you ready Ms. Lane? *_Saying in a semi-heroic voice_*

**Lois**: Smallville it is so hot when you do that. *_Giving Clark a very mischievous look_* Yes Superman I am ready. *_Now speaking more lady tone of voice_*

**Clark**: Hold on Ms. *_Clark super-speeds to the outskirts of Metropolis careful not to hurt Lois still inside the truck before gently setting the truck down on the road_* Hope you didn't get care sick Ms. *_Clark walking up to the driver's side window_*

**Lois**: Oh Superman I am fine. *_Lois kissing Clark on the cheek_* Don't tell my fiancée, he is a super sweet guy and I don't want him to get jealous.

**Clark**: Will do Ms. *_Clark beginning to fly into the city to head to the couple's apartment, when suddenly realizing his phone had went off_* Something urgent? *_Clark quickly flies to Watchtower to make sure the line is secure_* Chloe? I got your text are you there? *_Now speaking into the headset made for the team_*

**Chloe**: *_Chloe looking around to make sure no one couldn't hear her that shouldn't_* Superman, I am here. Victor got an urgent message from Watchtower and.. *_being cut off mid-sentence_*

**Clark**: Watchtower has the alert pulled up here. Something else came through the tear. This isn't good.

**Chloe**: You're at Watchtower? *_Chloe surprised to know Clark is already back in Metropolis_* But Victor and I have been working on trying to clear the image and we can't get an clear image of what came through. *_Pausing_* Clark we have no way to track this thing until it makes itself known somewhere.

**Clark**: Chloe, I need to find whatever came through the rip. *_Clark hanging up the call and pulling out his phone to make a call_* Alicia? It's Clark, I need your help. Can you meet me on the rooftop of the Daily Planet? *_Floating in the middle of the room, ready to take off_*

**Alicia**: Clark, I will be there. *_Hanging up the phone and teleporting_*

_Scene: Alicia is waiting on top of the roof of the Daily Planet the roof otherwise appears to be its normal appearance. Alicia appears to be wearing a nice sweater with a pair of tan dress pants on. Metropolis is bustling with life in the mid-afternoon air. The sky appears to be cloudy with not much sun coming through the clouds_.

**Clark**: *_Landing on the roof behind Alicia_* Thank you for coming to meet me on such short notice. '

**Alicia**: Of course Clark you know I would meet you anytime you needed me here. *_Turning around and smiling looking Clark once over in his Superman attire once again_* I can't get over the disguise you choice it's so colorful and nice.

**Clark**: *_Smiling_* I know it is still a change for you, but I need you to keep an ear and eye out for me. *_Quickly having a look of seriousness come over his face_*

**Alicia**: Of course Clark, what should I be keeping a look out for? *_Now looking a small look of suspicion_*

**Clark**: Anything extremely unusual or anything that to you seems out of place. *_Pausing_* Something came through the rip with you. I don't know yet if it's good or bad. Can you help me?

**Alicia**: Of course Clark. *_Smiling_* I will let you know if I see or hear of anything unusual.

**Clark**: I don't want to put you in danger so please stay safe, but I need more ears in the city if I am going to figure out what came through behind you. _*Looking off the edge of the roof toward part of the city below_*

**Alicia**: Clark what's wrong? You seem really distracted. *_Alicia putting her hand on Clark's arm trying to comfort him_*

**Clark**: It's nothing Alicia I just don't feel right putting you back in danger after everything that happened. *_Turning around_* Then for you to just be thrown back into the world when so much has changed.

**Alicia**: Clark, don't ever feel bad for what happened it was nothing you ever did. *_Hugging Clark_* I told you I will help you in any way you ever need, and I meant every word of that.*_Releasing her hug with Clark_*

**Clark**: Thank you Alicia. *_Clark now releasing her completely as well beginning to fly_*

**Alicia**: Clark wait. *_Alicia quickly grabbing Clark's hand as he has begun flying_* Will you take me up with you? I want to feel what you feel when you fly.

**Clark**: Do you promise not to spontaneously teleport us? _*Clark holding out his other hand for her to grab onto_*

**Alicia**: You have my word. *_Alicia taking Clark's other hand smiling_*

_Scene: Clark and Alicia begin flying off of the rooftop into the sky. The sky now being brighter than earlier with rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds present in the sky. The city is a buzz and people are beginning to make their way home from the long work day. Alicia is holding onto Clark tightly as she is looking over the city, smiling the whole time_. _Clark begins lowering Alicia back down to the ground toward her new apartment on the outskirts of Metropolis, making sure no one is looking not to blow Alicia's cover_.

**Alicia**: Clark that was absolutely magically. *_Smiling ear to ear with excitement in her voice_* How can I ever thank you enough.

**Clark**: It is the least I can do for all you have done for me. *_Clark smiling now letting Alicia step onto the roof of her apartment building_*

**Alicia**: Clark, you know I. *_Pausing for a moment looking down_* Clark I still really care. *_Pausing again and suddenly kissing Clark passionately in the heat of the moment_*

**Clark**: Alicia, no. I can't do this. *_Distancing himself from her_* I am engaged to Lois. I know you aren't sick and I know you understand what she means to me. I don't want to lose you as a friend again. *_Now with a serious look on his face_* This just can't happen. I'm sorry.

**Alicia**: I am sorry Clark, but I will keep my ear and eye out for you. *_Smiling at Clark and teleporting away_*

_Scene: In a slum of Gotham a figure stands in the shadows quietly. There are seen all around burning barrels to give heat to those living in the slums and suspicious characters also standing around the fires talking quietly to each other. It is now early evening hours in Gotham City as well_.

**Thug 1**: *_Walking up to the figure standing alone in the darkness_* Hey kid you best be wise to get out of our turf. *_Clicking out a switch blade from his hand that was in his sleeve_*

**Bizzaro**: You may want to put that away there buddy. *_Still not looking up_* I am trying not to draw attention to myself.

**Thug 2**: What'd you say, smart-ass? *_Also now clicking out a switchblade_*

**Thug 1**: I think this kid thinks he's some tough guy.

**Bizzaro**: I wouldn't test me. If you value your life. *_Now looking up slowly and gripping his fists loosely_*

**Thug 2**: What do you say we teach this guy a lesson? *_Now preparing to stab with his switchblade_*

**Bizzaro**: I tell you what if you can touch me, I'll leave and if you can't you'll die. *_Smiling at the two thugs, making a game out of their threats_*

**Thug 1**: You little punk. Let's get him! *_Charging at Bizzaro as the other guy does with him_*

**Bizzaro**: *_Super speeding behind them both and grabbing them by their collars_* Now, now I told you. You aren't fast to touch me and now you are gonna regret it. *_Bizzaro throwing them into the wall of the building in front of them causing them to die from the breaking of their necks_* Now I have blood on my hands and I have to find somewhere else to hide out. Now that I have hid in Gotham I'm gonna show this town how to really have some fun. *_Super speeding away from the scene of the crime_*

_Scene: Bizzaro is in an old abandoned warehouse now alone with the windows broken in and old broken down equipment everywhere. Bizzaro still wearing a long black coat but now holding a shirt in his hand as well_.

**Bizzaro**: The Kryptonian isn't the only one on this planet with powers. Now I will make people of this city question who real heroes are. *_Smiling to himself_ _revealing the shirt gripped in his hand, the shirt with a white crest of Superman_*

_Scene: The Daily Planet is being to wind down its day, many people have already left for the evening. Lois is packing up her belongings to take back home for the evening. As Lois is finishing packing Clark super speeds into her office in his normal attire making sure no one sees him_.

**Lois**: Smallville did you forget? *_Making the sign letting Clark know he forgot to put on his glasses_*

**Clark**: What? *_Realizing he didn't put his glasses on with a surprised look and quickly putting them back on_* How was your day Ms. Lane? *_Now smiling and teasing_*

**Lois**: Well actually since you asked I found something out while you were out today. I looked into some of the crimes going on in Gotham and I found something. *_Lois speaking a little softer now_* Bruce Wayne did not have any sort of business to attend to today. Wayne Enterprises said he took the day off.

**Clark**: Lois where are you going with this? *_Clark now confused_*

**Lois**: Clark, what if Dick Grayson knows something and Bruce Wayne is in trouble? *_Trying to convince Clark of her theory_*

**Clark**: If Bruce Wayne was in trouble I think most of Metropolis let alone Gotham would've heard about it. *_Now reading the current issue of the Planet on Lois's deck_*

**Lois**: Well I suppose you are right. *_Looking up again_* Did you hear about the other big news? Lex Luthor is scheduled to give a large address to the city about the future plans of LuthorCorp.

**Clark**: When? *_Clark quickly looking up from the edition to give full attention to Lois's news_*

**Lois**: He is scheduled the address for tonight in about an hour, it will be in the main lobby of the current LuthorCorp building. *_Lois looking at her watch double checking the time_* I'm gonna try and be there Smallville but I don't know with this traffic if I will make it.

**Clark**: Why don't I go cover the story and we can work on it together for the morning? _*Clark offering his idea up with a look of hope she will let him in on the story_*

**Lois**: Alright, but you better make sure no one sees you super speed around. We don't need people asking questions. After all we are in this together now, and I don't want to have to ever lose you. *_Lois kissing Clark on the cheek, showing her more vulnerable side_*

**Clark**: I promise no one will even notice. *_Clark smiling and brushing her hair back gently_* I'll leave now and get there early so no one asks questions. See you tonight?

**Lois**: Always. *_Lois smiling as they make eye contact for a second and then Clark super speeds away_*

_Scene: The LuthorCorp plaza is filled with people from all over the community. Each person being checked into the main lobby one by one to make sure no weapons are brought into the address being given. Clark gets in line with the other reporters as a different lines hosts many of the most famous and powerful men of Metropolis and the area_. _The building now with a new paint job and finish since the near destruction of the building weeks prior, during Apokolips_. _Suddenly Clark notices a familiar face in the line_.

**Clark**: Oliver? *_Clark trying to get Oliver's attention who is clearly trying just to blend into the crowd_* Oliver what are you doing here?

**Oliver**: *_Making a sign to Clark to hush_* Clark, do you want to blow my entire cover and get me swarmed. I'm here to keep an eye on our pal Lex.

**Clark**: But I thought you went back to Star City after the funeral? *_Clark now speaking softer_*

**Oliver**: You think I'd miss this? No worries Chloe knows where I am, actually she was okay with me coming here to scope everything out.

**Clark**: That doesn't surprise me Chloe never has trusted any Luthor she has met. *Clark now preparing himself to go through the check in station himself for reporters*

**Oliver**: Where's Lois? I can't believe she would've missed this for the world. *Oliver also stepping closer to his check in station*

**Clark**: Let's just say it's faster and more convenient for me to get here than to let her drive. *_Clark then proceeds into his check in station setting his notepad and pen down on the conveyer belt as he is padded down_ _and then passing through check out_*

**Oliver**: *_Walking through and now beside Clark_* Well at least two of us are here. I think the team needs to keep an eye on any Luthor.

**Clark**: Well it looks like there is a lot of people here. *_Clark now trying to see through the crowd of people to the stage and podium_*

**Oliver**: This is one of the biggest economic announcements this year Clark. Of course there would be a lot of people here. *_Oliver now taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his suit pocket_*

**Speaker 1**: This city has dedicated itself to self-improvement and preservation, and no better company better encompasses those ideals than LuthorCorp. This company has lead Metropolis economically to become one of the biggest competitive corporations in the world. We are proud to announce that one of this greatest assets will be making his debut return tonight to speak about the next step of this company, Mr. Lex Luthor. *_Holding his hand out to bring Lex onto stage as people in the crowd begin to clap for his walk up to the podium_*

**Lex**: *_Walking up in a dashing new white suit with a black tie and only a gold watch for an accessory waving to the crowd_* Thank you. Thank you. It is an honor to be standing before you today. My father built this company in hopes that it would one day revolutionize the world as we know it. *_Pausing for a second_* Well now here we are years later and I am happy to announce my much anticipated return to LuthorCorp! *_Pausing once again as the crowd begins to clap in the wake of the announcement_* I know my competitors will question my return but I am confident I will be welcomed back with open arms. It has been almost a month since my miraculous return to the spotlight and I am happy to tell you LuthorCorp will continue to grow and succeed. Thank you. *_Now smiling and waving while stepping down from the podium as the crowd continues to clap_*

**Speaker 1**: Mr. Luthor will be available later this week for any press questions. Thank you.

**Oliver**: So our favorite Luthor really is going to return to his precious thrown. *_Oliver speaking under his breath_*

**Clark**: We will all keep an eye on him and be careful. *_Clark reassuring Oliver_*

_Scene: Lex is now backstage with guards around the room to secure the area. Pulling out his phone from his pocket_. _The backstage room Lex is in is very well lit but has no windows and each of the guards appears to be standing stiffly in position_.

**Lex**: *_Making a call_* Yes, Winslow? Thanks for helping me dig up what I needed to get back in position. They are like putty in my hands. *_Pausing and smiling_* Tell me you have the research I wanted almost completed as well. *_Pausing again but now not smiling just listening intently_* Good I want the results on my desk in the morning. Oh and make sure no one else can find your research I don't want any of the wrong hands stealing my research. Good night. *_Now hanging up the phone_*

**Driver**: Where to Mr. Luthor? *_Opening the back door for Lex to step out and into the parking lot to leave_*

**Lex**: Let's pay a visit to the mansion I want to see the progress they made on it. *_Lex walking out_*

_Scene: It is now early evening in Gotham city and the sun is setting. People all are trying to get home quickly to avoid the dangerous thugs and all rear their heads at night. Just outside of the abandoned factory we see Bizzaro standing against the wall with a trench coat and a shirt with a white crest similar to the Blur's outfit in Metropolis years ago. People walk by not even acknowledging Bizzaro as he has become almost unassuming to the landscape of the surrounding decrepit slum_. _A gang is scene nearby of about six men, Bizzaro deciding to listen in on the meeting_.

**Gang Member 1**: So you think he will be out tonight? *_All of the members standing in a small circle keeping quiet voices_*

**Gang Member 2**: No the sun is just now setting he won't be out for a while. *_Now pulling out a small bag_* You all ready for this? I hit the jackpot.

**Gang Member 3**: Yeah man we are ready. What is it? *_Now holding out one hand to try and grab the bag_*

**Gang Member 2**: It's rip off of emeralds I got from a dealer in the big city. I think we can sell them on the black market then kill the buyer after he pays us. *_Now unveiling green glowing Kryptonite inside the bag_*

**Bizzaro**: *_Beginning to walk up to the group of men slowing trying to stay unassuming and quiet_* The green meteor rock. *_Smiling slightly_*

**Gang Member 1**: That is a fantastic… *_Pausing then noticing Bizzaro walking up to them_* Hey you! Back off or we will have to kill you and no one can save you here! *_Revealing his gun hidden in his shirt_*

**Bizzaro**: Oh there is no need for that. *_Holding his hands up_* I'm unarmed. I just want to see those rocks. *_Stepping closer still_*

**Gang Member 4**: Let's kill smiley over here. *_Every man draws his gun and begins to fire at Bizzaro standing still_*

**Bizzaro**: *_Walking up to the gang still bullets bouncing off of him_* Now I told you I'm unarmed. *_His eyes begin glowing as he blast his heat vision burning the entire gang with the "S" symbol on each of their chests_* Now I'll take this. *_Picking up the bag and taking out all of the rocks beginning to absorb them_* Oh yeah! Now that was a nice recharge! *_Beginning to laugh and flying off_* Now to show the world what the Kryptonian is really capable of!

_Scene: Meanwhile in an alley way in Star City we see there is a man walking down the street alone enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening while on a stroll. He is tall, dark, and built in a leather jacket and jeans. When suddenly a flash of green light hurdles towards him_.

**John Stewart**: What's that? What's going on? *_Covering his eyes to try and see through the blinding light_*

**Voices from the Ring**: You have been chosen. You're mission awaits. *The ring now floating in the light in front of John hovering*

**John Stewart**: Mission? Chosen? Who is there?

**Voices from the Ring**: The core has chosen you. The ring has chosen you. It is time. *_The glowing grows even brighter_*

**John Steward**: What?! *_Suddenly the light and John Stewart disappear leaving the alley completely empty and quiet again_*


End file.
